User blog:Captainjosh98/About the Previous Chat
thumb|500px|right|I remembered what ye said Jeremiah, Allman Brothers do rule xD Ok guys ( Jim Logan, John Breasly, Jeremiah Garland, Etc. ) ok look, im just, really, really, really confused right now, my mind feels like its a time bomb tjhats gonna explode any minute, and sometimes i do explode, and sadly its on you guys. But PLEASE beleive me when i say i dont mean to do that! i dont mean to! like any other person who has had these problems, its bc of ALOT of stress and after awhile i cant take it anymore and i just wanna start spazzing out on something or someone and sadly at those points it towards you guys. I know you mean well, but if u do ask for help 1. DONT yell at me for one bc that makes me wanna yell back, and 2. understand this : Over the year's alot of people have told me my life is meaningless, its going nowhere, i have no chance at life, im a godforsaken slob who has no point in life whatsoever, everybody hates me Etc. and i have heard it so much, I do believe it. When i ask for you help, the point is, im not asking for advice about "Girls" or whatever, im truely asking u guys to help me build my convidence back up to its max. Because frankly i'd say its at 0% after what just happended with my spaz on chat. I just didnt really know how to word it because i was to imbarressed because here you guys are, you do allt hese amazing things with all these insanly awesome ideas and pages and im just, me. No great spectacular ideas or pages, no Great powerful guild, or a big old fat role-play name/title... Im jsut afraid that you guys look at me as... a Whimp, a minor, a person whose just wasting time on a wiki. People im especially sorry to : #Jim Logan - ok look man, ur advice is great, but at my school see, my teachers hate me for some reason, and they will literally do ANYTHING to try and get me dentention or suspended or just in trouble period, and also where im from in our state, that stuff makes girls think your a perverted slob. #John Breasly - Ok look man im very sorry for everything but you gotta understand i have heard that a million times and it really ticks a guy off after awhile, i mean i have what 32 ppl in my class now? Every single one except for 2 of them have said that exact same thing about some girl i've like. So at this point its like taking a needle and stabbing me through the heart. ( a needle with Poison ). I mean literally, after you hear it, you start to believe it, and every time afterwards you just think "God im such a loser." and you diss yourself. i dont mean anything i say to you. I dont mean to tick you off, but com'on man you have to understand this. Ok and Yes i do like a girls looks. But thats not all! I was making a slow steady friendship with (*****) before then, i apologized to her BEFORE i saw what she looked like. This girl i like, yea i think she looks beautiful, But i've known her since i was 4, shes really nice. And ( goes to all 3 of you ) NO this is NOT the girl who used me to get another guy then said completly rude lies! That was ANOTHER girl in my class! I've never dated this girl before. So please understand that the things i have heard, and sadly seen for the matter from moronic apperntly "Male" section of my class, after awhile you get mentally scarred ( not going into details ) #Jeremiah. your not my son. You not my Best Friend, Your nothing even close to that anymore! Your my Brother man! I dont ever mean to hurt you! As i have said, i do care about what a girls inside is. I care about how they act. You think i'd be all buddy buddy with (*****) if she were a total jerk to me? No! i'd hate her! But shes not! Shes not the girl i "love" I dont even know her in real life!!!! As she has said to me before "Josh you are my Brother" SHES MY SISTER! I love her like a sister, i love her because we see eye to eye, she understands this, shes really been the only one soothing me. Yelling at me and screaming doesnt help!!! I need you guys to understand i need you guys to just keep believing in me! No matter what Dumb*ss move i make i need you guys to support me 100% and in return i wont be a jerk, and i;ll support you 100%! Jeremiah please do not let my mistakes ruin us! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!!!!! Please think about this guys... Please, EVERY word here is true! You Guys are my Family, ALL of you, and i dont wanna become the biggest hated person just because of a minor misunderstanding. And a Family sticks together, no matter what happens! Category:Blog posts